


How Peter Met the Avengers One-Shots

by FaneLothaireBloodpaw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Spiderbaby, Tony Stark Has A Heart, tony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaneLothaireBloodpaw/pseuds/FaneLothaireBloodpaw
Summary: One-shots on how Peter met the Avengers.I love the reactions of the avengers when they meet Peter ( not spiderman ).And so I decided to write them myself.⚠️ WARNINGMy only warning is English isn’t my first language but I wouldn’t say it’s bad. Just some stupid grammar mistakes or spelling or terms.





	1. Cuddle Mess

Tony and the newly pardoned avengers were watching a movie in the living room. They figured that if they wanted to fix the situation back to how it was, then they should do some bonding activities together. They had been throwing a lot of suggestions before they settled down for a movie (Frozen- much to Clint's delights).

They were doing a pretty job so far, no unnecessary insults were thrown and even Natasha was smiling even though she tried not to show it. Tony was sitting alone because, well just because they watched one damn musical cartoon didn't mean all hard feelings have magically vanished from his heart. And the others understood and didn't mention anything.

Halfway through the movie, the elevator slid open. They all watched a boy tiredly walked into the room. And to say the team (except for Tony) were surprised and confused was an understatement. They all carefully studied the boy as he put his bag (school bag? Is this boy lost or something) and walked towards them.

But the surprise was nothing compared to anything that had managed to shock them in their entire life when the said boy let himself fell on top of Tony, face buried in his chest under his chin, arms wrapped around his torso.

"Gosh Peter, warn a man before you attack them with cuddles", he said hugging the boy (Peter?) back.

Ok, now things had been weirder because they had never seen him hugged anyone except for Pepper and Rhodey. Anna and Elsa had long been forgotten.

They watched as Tony stroked his hair. "How was school?".

He got a low grumble in return.

"That bad huh?", he couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey don't fall asleep on me Petey. My back can't handle carrying you to bed three times in a row."

Too bad the boy already fell into the dreamland. Tony just sighed fondly and gave a little smooch on his forehead.

Natasha being Natasha was the first who had snapped out of their oh-so-shook moment.

"What's happening now?"

Tony looked up, momentarily forgot about them.

"Err....well meet my s-intern and excuse me now people I need to put him in his room."

He swiftly carried the sleeping boy bridal style and walked out and didn't come back.

They all sat in silence until all started talking at once.

"Holy Snoop Dog!!"

"What just HAPPENED?"

"Okaayy....y'all know that intern was bullshit right?"

"100 bucks that's his son."

"We all pretty sure that's his son Clint, that's not how it works"

"Why does his intern has a room in here?"

"Because he's not, Wanda!!"

"Omg I tried to kill a father of a child"

They all turned to Steve.

"YOU DID WHAT!!"


	2. Scarlet Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda was bored and happened to meet Tony’s son, or at least she thought he was.

This is really long so brace yourself.

AND SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR MISTAKES.

————————————————

Wanda was really bored out of her mind. Vision had gone somewhere with Rhodes and the others were in the training room.

She hadn't really used her power since the Civil War which was 6 months ago. She limited her power only to lift small stuffs like books.

It wasn't that she hated her power but it made her felt dangerous, like a monster.

She still trained how to combat with Natasha though but she didn't feel like being tackled and thrown to the floor today.

She played with her power around her fingers when she remembered that Vision once told her that the top of the tower had a really nice view and that was exactly where she was planning to go.

She told Friday to bring her to the roof.

And she was surprised when she arrived there because there were many flowers from many kinds and there was a huge tree in the center of the garden-like floor, the view of the sky and other buildings were really breathtaking.

The next thing she noticed was a boy sitting under the tree reading a book on the ground.

She walked slowly to the boy and stopped abruptly. She didn't know exactly how to greet the boy, so she just stood there awkwardly.

Thankfully the boy looked up and saw her, brown eyes wide open.

"Miss Maximoff, I'm sorry do you need anything?".

Wanda just shook her head and walked towards the boy.

"What's your name, boy?".

"I'm Peter! Come on Miss Maximoff, you don't have to stand, the ground is clean I promise!", the boy, Peter just grinned and she couldn't help but smile back.

Nobody, like literally nobody on the earth had ever addressed her that polite before, and somehow that made her laugh internally.

She sat down beside him, took shelter under the tree while he pushed his book aside.

"Please, Peter. Call me Wanda."

"Nice to meet you, Wanda. Err not to be rude but what are you doing here, I mean Friday told me the others were training?", confused as he tilted his head like a puppy making Wanda smile even wider.

"Just wanted to check out the view. It's really nice here", she said whilst looking around.

"Err...Mr. Stark told me you can do magic. Can you show me, please? I mean if you're okay with it", Peter asked her.

She looked at his puppy eyes and decided a small trick won't hurt.

So she showed him what she was doing earlier in her room.

Peter's eyes grown bigger as he giggled that melted her heart on the spot and she was glad that she had made him laugh.

" This is so cool Wanda!", a little too enthusiastic and she was taken back because people usually scared of her. So she began to do other small tricks that she knew and for a moment she thought everything could excite the boy. She swore she could sing an English song with the most horrible accent ever and Peter would still clap his hands and say it was cool. The thought made her laughed out loud.

"Can you teach me?", he asked her with bright eyes.

Wanda could only laugh.

"That's not how this works, Peter. You know this isn't really magic, right? If you want to learn real magic, you should ask Dr.Strange.", she replied back in between her laughter.

"But aren't you a witch?", Wanda felt like hugging the confused cute little boy and never let go.

"Scarlet Witch is just a name, Peter, just like how Black Widow isn't really a spider.", she couldn't help but explained it slowly as if she was talking to a 5-year-old boy.

Throughout the whole conversation, she tried to figure out his age. At first, she thought Peter was twelve because of the babyface but he was quite tall to be twelve and she glanced at his book that looked like a college book earlier.

She knew that she wasn't the brightest in the team as she had dropped out of school but last time she checked, twelve-year-old children weren't supposed to be in college.

"How old are you, Peter?", she asked finally as she glanced again at the book which didn't go unnoticed by Peter.

"Oh, I'm sixteen. I just read this book for fun.", he smiled sheepishly.

"You look young", she grinned.

"Yeah, I got that a lot, but Dad - I mean Mr.Stark said it's a good thing because when people my age are 50, I'm going to look like 30. But he was exaggerating", he replied back but his face clearly showed that he just said something he shouldn't.

Ok. She wasn't the brightest, but she wasn't THAT dumb.

"Dad? Wait you're a Stark? That's why you get access to this place."

Peter hesitated for too long before he sighed. "Well, sort of?".

Well, not really but she didn't need to know that.

Wanda didn't catch it because the only thing she was thinking was, this precious boy was Tony Stark's son, and Steve told them how they left him in Siberia. She felt guilty because this boy could've lost his father.

"Wanda? Are you okay?", she snapped out of her thought at looked back at Peter who was really concerned.

"Well, I'm sorry. About fighting your dad.", she apologized weighed with guilt.

"Hey, it's okay. If anything, I'm mad at Rogers, not you".

Wanda couldn't help but asked what happened after they left Tony in Siberia.

Peter hesitated but told her because he had been bottled his feelings about the incident for half a year now. He didn't tell Ned about what happened because God knew he didn't keep secrets well. And Wanda was already in the mess anyway.

So he told her how he and Pepper waited for Tony for 2 nights but he didn't come home. Not until Vision brought him back, broken and immediately went into surgery. He told her how he was scared because Tony was in a coma for 2 weeks. How Peter always got nightmares about losing Tony. He told her about Spiderman too.

Wanda found out that holding back her tears was harder than holding herself back every time her power went berserk.

————————————————

It was 2 am and Tony couldn't sleep so he decided hot chocolate would help.

He was sipping his drink when Wanda walked into the kitchen. For a moment, he thought about leaving the room but decided against it. Things weren't going any better if he kept avoiding them.

He didn't spend much time with Wanda but she knew something was wrong with her as her movements were slow and unsure.

She grabbed a mug and made herself some tea. She wasn't facing him.

"I met your son, Peter. Such an adorable mess, he was.", she started without turning around.

Tony immediately tensed. He was about to snap something to her when suddenly Wanda turned, eyes wet. She wasn't crying because she was holding back her tears but Tony was still taken back. When she spoke next, her voice broke slightly.

"H-he told me about.... what happened after Siberia a-and I-I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't know about Barnes until Steve told me and I just wanted to tell you that I didn't fight for Barnes, I just fought for my freedom a-and , a-and -",

If Tony hadn't met Peter, then maybe he couldn't care less about her crying. But he did meet Peter and curse his parental instinct as he watched a nineteen-year-old girl having a mental meltdown in-front of him.

His face softened.

"Its okay Wanda. You don't have to explain. At least you had the gut to say it to my face. It's okay.".

And she just smiled and drank her tea.

"I won't tell the others about Peter".

"Well thank you, I appreciate that."

Maybe things would get better after this.

And if Wanda hung out with Peter every day at the top of the tower, Tony didn't say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet Witch Part 2 is coming up next.


	3. Scarlet Witch pt.2

Ever since Wanda had apologized to Tony, not only she became close with young Stark (she had found out that he wasn't really Tony's son, but who cared?), but she became friendly with the older Stark too.

They greeted each other when they met or happened to be in the same room. They even made jokes around each other, much to the others' shocked and confused.

Everyone except Tony was having dinner when the said man entered the room to make some coffee.

"Hello, Wanda.", he started without looking at her or anyone.

"Hi, Tony. How was that project going on?", Peter had told her about the project they were working on. Not that she understood anyway.

"Nothing explodes yet.", he gave a glance at her.

"Wow, that's such a great accomplishment", her words heavy in sarcasm while she smirked.

Tony just shrugged and winked at her before heading to the lab where Peter probably waiting.

She continued her dinner but it was too quiet so she looked up and saw Clint's eyes were about to explode. Natasha had her spoon froze halfway her mouth. The others just looked at her, mouth wide open.

She immediately barked out her laughter and was bombarded with questions which she ignored.

Two weeks after the incident, Peter came into the tower using the avengers' elevator instead of Tony's personal ones because it was broken.

He was hoping nobody would catch him, but well if Parker's luck was a person, he probably was laughing in his face. 'HA! YOU WISH!'

Because the moment the elevator slid open, all of the ex avengers except for Wanda were looking at him.

The next thing he knew, he was strangled by the Hawkeye, the Black Widow had her knife pointed at his throat while Falcon had snatched the widow's gun and pointed at him.

————————————————

Wanda was watching vines in her room when she heard a scream.

She quickly got out of her room and ran towards the sound.

Halfway there she met Tony who looked panic as he followed her to the source of the sound.

And then it hit her.

'Peter!'

"I TOLD YOU FRIDAY LET ME IN AND FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT HYDRA!", Peter screamed until he saw the witch at the doorway. His father closed behind.

Before Tony had the chance to do anything, Wanda had flown the exvangers across the wall and the floor (but she softened the impact). She quickly dragged Peter towards Tony using her power and asked them to leave. Tony hesitated but did what she told, quietly praying there wouldn't be another war in his living room.

The others just looked at her, shocked because she hadn't used her power for fighting in almost 7 months.

"What were you thinking?", she started dryly.

"We were just being cautious. Hydra couldn't care less about the age of their soldiers!", Sam eyed her carefully.

"He was just a child! Even if he was Hydra, which he isn't, he was still a child. Did you really have to point a gun and a knife at him? 5 vs 1, how was that fair? Earth's mightiest heroes my butthole. More like Earth's mightiest bully. Don't you feel grateful to Tony, who just saved our asses by giving a second chance?".

"We are grateful, Wanda. That was why we caught that boy because he could be a threat in his home", Natasha said carefully, trying to be reasonable.

"Yeah let's show how grateful we are by trying to kill his son. That sounds like a perfect idea", without wasting any time to see the shocked and guilty faces, she headed to find Peter.

She found them in Peter's room.

"Thank you, Wanda", Tony offered a smile.

"Don't worry Tony. That was what a real friend would do", she smiled back but Peter had another idea.

"You're not a friend, Wanda. You're a family."

————————————————

Sorry if it was rubbish.


	4. Late to School?

The avengers were having breakfast when Tony suddenly took out an Iron Man lunch box out of nowhere and started to fill it with food.

Before any of them could say anything, there was a crashing sound and suddenly there was a boy came barging into the kitchen.

"OMG OMG OMG I'M LATE!!".

Tony just gave him a disapproval look.

" Next time, wake up when I told you to wake up, Peter, and you wouldn't be late and will actually have time for breakfast".

The boy just stuffed his lunch box in his bag and started to make a run towards the elevator.

"HOMEWORK!",Tony shouted and the boy came back to the lounge room which was connected to the kitchen and cramped his homework in his bag before giving Tony a hug and a smooch on his cheek and out he went.

"YOU HAVE A SON!", Clint began as he looked at the closed elevator.

"He's my intern, not my son", he said back without looking at them.

"Yeah, cuz all interns give their boss a kiss on the cheek before going to school and all bosses apparently need to make their interns lunch boxes", Natasha fired back, rolling her eyes.

She looked at the other heroes and they just too stunned to even speak.

"I think you broke them, Stark", she smirked.

"Well, he's still my intern though", he said back as he headed out of the room with a soft smile on his face.

"HE HAS A SON! HE HAS A SON, NAT!"

"DONT SHOUT IN MY EARS, CLINT!", she screamed back, smacking his forehead hard with the back of her hand.

God, he could be really handful when he wanted to.


	5. Uncle Rhodey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Rhodey met his ‘nephew’ for the first time.

Rhodey and Tony was going to a meeting to fix whatever problem regarding the accords for a week at SHIELD main headquarter. He was currently riding the elevator to Tony's floor, hands typing on his phone, telling Ross that they were going to be there in a few hours.

When the elevator slid open, he barely took a few steps when he looked up from his phone and immediately came to a halt. Right in front of him was Tony. Nothing was weird with that, but the boy in his arms was really not what he had expected. Both of them still didn't notice him, watching them with eyes wide open.

"It's just for a week Petey. It won't be long, alright? You'll be fine. I'll make sure to call you every day. Promise.", Tony said, right hand slowly playing with the boy's curly hair. Rhodey swore he had never heard his best friend who he had known since his college year talked with such a soft tone, maybe with Pepper, BUT THAT BOY WAS NOT PEPPER. This brought him to his only conclusion, 'I HAVE A SECRET NEPHEW THAT EVEN I DIDNT KNOW'.

"Pinky promise?", the boy, Petey(?) asked, eyes wet like a kicked puppy. Before Tony could say anything, a loud gasp had caught both of their attention.

"Tony! WTF! When are you going to tell me? I'll let you know that I'm deeply wounded", he seemed genuinely upset. Peter looked at him, eyes shocked while Tony looked at him confused.

"You mean...when am I going to tell you that I have... an intern?", voice heavy with confusion.

Rhodey just gave him a disapproval look, clearly didn't believe him. He just ignored the man and walked towards the boy.

"Hey, boy. I don't know if your dad had told you about me or not but you can call me Uncle Rhodey.", he smiled at his new nephew.

Peter and Tony both just looked at him in horror and for a few seconds, nobody said anything.

"Rhodey dear, I think we have a severe misunderstanding right here.", he face palmed himself while Peter blushed and stood there awkwardly.

"W-what? B-ut,b-but"

"BUT, he is as good as mine, so you're not that far from the truth. Come on, we're already late. I'll fill you in the jet.", he hugged Peter one more time and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

Rhodey just looked at them back and forth and decided to let it go for now.

"Whatever. I'm still your uncle though. So you better call me Uncle Rhodey", he told Peter.

Peter just gave him a shy smile but nodded. "Okay, see after the meeting Uncle Rhodey."

The respond made his grinned even wider.

————————————————

In the jet, Tony told him everything about Peter, his parents, his uncle and aunt, and Spiderman. Rhodey, of course, gave him an earful lecture about letting his 'nephew' to Germany but was glad that at least Tony had another person who cared about him.

He just looked at Tony fondly and gave him a smirk every night when he had a phone call with Peter. He also joined them if they face-timed each other.

Exactly three days after they left the compound, Peter was having a breakdown on the call because he missed Tony so much, and he just watched Tony calmed the boy down with wet eyes. He didn't know much about their relationship, but after that call he 100% believed that it was pure and they really loved each other.

He even talked about Peter over the phone with Pepper and she couldn't help but tell him what a wonderful boy he was and even sent a lot of pictures of Tony and Peter cuddling during movie nights, which had managed to melt his heart because of the cuteness.

Whenever Tony missed Peter, he would talk about 'his kid' to him for hours, not that Rhodey ever mind.

Finally, the week was over and they went back to the compound to a happy Peter, who immediately attacked Tony with hugs.

He also hugged his 'Uncle Rhodey' afterward.

Ever since that, Rhodey had gone to the compound thrice as often than before to spend time with Tony, Pepper and his new nephew.


	6. Uncle Rhodey Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this really late at night, I’m sorry if I made too many errors.  
Feel free to correct me.
> 
> Please leave your thought on the comments.

It was a month later when Tony needed to go for another meeting with Rhodey. But instead of for a week like last time, the meeting was for two weeks.

They were finally gathering all of them who were involved in the Civil War except for Spiderman because his identity and whereabouts were still unknown.

Peter who had spent more time with his dad and uncle, was really upset. And it was more upsetting when he found out that Pepper was going with them too, something about needing to tell the guy with the eye patch to stop getting her fiancé in every mission every 2 days.

May was fortunately taking a week off, and more than happy to spend time with her nephew, so Tony had convinced her to just stay at the tower until they got back instead of sending Peter back to her apartment.

"Make sure you get home before twelve when you go out patrolling, call me if anything happens, text me before you go to bed and do not skip meals", Tony said as he hugged the boy.

"Tony, you don't have to worry much. I know how to take care of a spiderbaby", May rolled her eyes but smirked fondly.

This time Peter didn't really feel sad like last time because he could finally spend time with his aunt, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to miss them like crazy.

Tony, on the other hand, was really upset and annoyed as he was sulking in the jet as soon as they took off, much to Pepper's and Rhodey's amusement.

——————————————————

Tony was really bored out of his mind. He was currently sitting between Steve and Natasha in the meeting room. Scott didn't come as he'd already signed the Accords and just wanted to spend time with his daughter.

Steve was listening to Ross's irrelevant points and just plainly annoyed with him.

He was pretty sure the King of Wakanda was the only person who was really listening, so Steve tuned him out and took a glance at his surroundings.

Pepper was sitting across to him next to Rhodey. Clint, Wanda, and Sam were sitting at the end of the other side.

He stole a glance towards Tony and frowned when he saw the man had taken his phone out. Normally, he would tell him to focus on the meeting, but on the screen was something like a family photo.

It wasn't really weird to see Pepper and Rhodey in them but what caught his attention was a boy in Tony's embrace, both were grinning brightly.

He looked up and saw Tony gave a faint smile with fond eyes, as he ran his finger on the boy's face.

He noticed that Natasha had stopped listening too and was staring at him with the same expression as he had. Natasha and Steve looked at each other and back at the man next to them.

They didn't know why, but they kept on staring at the picture, studying the happy boy as they had a hard time to believe the grinning man in the picture was the same Stark that they once knew or at least they thought they knew. They both flinched when the phone vibrated as it received a call. Tony had set his phone on silent, so Ross hadn't noticed them.

Tony knew that everybody else, however, was staring at him. Rhodey and Pepper were shooting an amused smirk while Sam and Wanda just looked pathetically confused.

Clint was shooting curious look at Natasha and had increased the power of his hearing aids, so he could eavesdrop.

But Tony couldn't care less. It had been a very long day and he wanted to talk to his son, so he picked up the phone.

"Hey, kiddo. How're you doing?", he made sure that his voice was low so that only he, Steve, Natasha and Clint could hear (much to Sam and Wanda frustration).

Steve and the other two eavesdroppers were taken back by the soft tone that came out of Tony's mouth. They'd never heard him talking like that, except to Pepper. But Pepper was there in the room, looking bored as ever as she stared at Ross like he was the dumbest human being on Earth. So it must be the boy from the picture.

Steve leaned forward to block Tony from Ross so that he wouldn't notice him because he couldn't help but want to hear the conversation. Tony just raised an eyebrow at him but continued to talk to the phone.

"How was school? Yeah, that's good. Did you have dinner yet? What? May cooked? Well tough luck, kiddo.",

he chuckled softly.

They could hear a faint excited voice through the phone.

"Really? I knew it you would ace the Spanish test."

Ross who'd finally noticed that nobody was listening anymore ( even T'Challa was done with him) as he quickly scanned the room with his eyes.

Pepper and Rhodey were whispering at each other, Steve was staring at him but his eyes weren't focusing on him at all, he couldn't see Tony and Natasha because Steve was blocking them.

Clint had the most ridiculous look ever, his eyes were wide and jaw hung loosely while Sam was just done with everyone and everything.

Wanda was tugging at her hair and was questioning the existence of everything on Earth.

Natasha who noticed the situation, quickly kicked Tony's chair, warning him that Ross was walking around the room.

"Petey? I got to go now. ByeMissYouLoveYouBye", he hung up just as Ross stopped behind him, pinching his nose.

"Whatever. Meeting dismissed", he said rubbing his face so hard Tony thought the man might bleed himself.

Collective sounds of 'thank god' (Wanda's was the loudest) could be heard as everyone made their way for dinner.

——————————————————

The rogues were crowding in Steve's room as he told Sam and Wanda about what they saw and heard. Bucky had joined them that night as he arrived from Wakanda nearly an hour after the meeting ended.

You see... when they were on the run, there wasn't anything much they could do. So they entertained themselves with gossips on the magazines, conspiracies on the news and loads of vines (much to Bucky's excitement, Shuri had taught him a lot about gen z humours).

That was why they were having a harmless juicy gossip (much to Wanda's delights, because she could've sworn she was about to combust out of boredom) about Tony and his kid(?).

——————————————————

Today was the day everyone was heading back to the Tower, including the rogues.

Everyone just watched Tony as he demanded Rhodey to fly the quinjet faster.

"Tony calm down. I'm sure Peter could wait for you for another ten minutes.", Pepper said, even though she couldn't wait to see the boy herself.

"Well I can't", he said back sulkily.

The rogues just looked at him. They still weren't used to this side of Tony, who showed his emotions more rather than masking it with his fake smile and attitude. The rogues themselves couldn't wait to meet this 'Peter' they'd been hearing for the past two weeks. He really sounded like a nice kid.

When they'd finally arrived, Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey were the ones walking out of the jet first followed by the rogues.

"DAD! PEPPER! UNCLE RHODEY!"

They all turned around and saw a cute boy, looked like 15 or 16 years old, came running to hug the trio. Clearly oblivious towards the others.

Steve cleared his throat, catching the boy's attention.

"Eh-hem. Hi, my name is Steve, with a b.", he said. He could see the boy's eyes practically lit up. "Where?"

"What?" "Where's the b?"

"THERE'S A BEE", Steve shrieked, pretending to be scared. He earned a laugh from the boy and the other exvangers, leaving Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey in confusion.

Natasha walked to him next.

"Hi, I'm lesbian", she smirked.

"Oh, I thought you were American", he smirked back. "Road works ahead?", Peter asked, smirk getting wider.

Every one of the exvangers plus Bucky shouted the reply, a little too enthusiastic.

"I SURE HOPE IT DOES"

The trio just looked at each other with horror expressions as they all cackled out loud.

"God. Now there're seven of them"

——————————————————

It had been a month since the rogues came back and Tony had to admit that things had gotten better than he thought.

Even though he noticed the others had become a lot weirder. He had caught them far too many times intensely gossiping about a lot of things, even Steve Captain America Rogers himself had sometimes ran into the room with new gossip or conspiracy news.

But what he couldn't handle was the constantly shouting of vines in the tower.

They even managed to kidnap his son just to recreate vines and force him to join the gossip group.

'But seeing Peter's happy face was definitely worth it', he thought.


	7. Birthday Cake

——————————————————  
The Avengers were having dinner when Tony came into the kitchen and opened the upper cabinet next to the fridge and took out.... a baking pan? The others just scowled and looked at each other with raising eyebrows and gaping mouths as Tony took out four eggs, cream cheese, milk, and two large packets of oreo. 

They were all gathered at the counter even though their food had long been eaten because, well, it's not every day you see Tony Stark do some domestic things let alone baking.Tony was aware of the unwanted attention but tomorrow is Peter's birthday and he wanted to give him a surprise. He had already told May that He, Pepper, Rhodey and Happy were going to their apartment tomorrow to surprise Peter after school. May was obviously more than happy about the plan.

He didn't want the other Avengers to know but he really needed to do the Oreo Ice Cream cake tonight because he was going to have an important meeting tomorrow and Pepper had threatened him to not miss them. He found out that Oreo Ice Cream cake was Peter's favourite and he had been practicing to make one, with Pepper supervision of course.

Fifty minutes had passed and he was about to write the happy birthday thingy on the cake with the icing, when the others who were still pretending to talk to each other about random things, craned their necks to see whose name was going to be on the cake. They knew that Tony would never make anything for their birthday, and tomorrow isn't Pepper's, or Rhodey's. So whoever it was, it must be someone important.

They all could see the amount of love and care Tony had poured on the cake and they couldn't help but narrowing their eyes as he carefully wrote HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY. Sixteen? Natasha just puckered her forehead and shook her head when the others were all raising their eyebrows at her, silently asking if she knew anything.

They could see Tony stopped suddenly when he started to write the kid's name. It started with 'S' and Tony just stopped there and straightening his back like he did a mistake. Maybe he wrongly spelled the kids name? But when the hesitancy in his face had gone, he leaned back to the cake and finished the icing.

It said there, HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY, SON ❤️. 

Wait. SON??

Their eyes were now this close to pop out of their skulls. Before any of them had the chance to ask, Tony had just gave the cake a satisfactory look and stored it in the freezer and walked out of the kitchen, but not before giving them an explicit threat about touching the cake.

"WHAT ON EARTH JUST HAPPENED???"  
And just like that all hell broke loose.  
——————————————————

Don't worry I'll make them meet peter in part 2


	8. Birthday Cake pt.2

A week after Peter's birthday, he got sick. Like super sick. He can barely sit up by himself. His forehead glistening with sweat and eyes drooping low. May was about to take the day off to stay home but Tony offered to take him to the compound instead and she agreed.

So that was how Peter found himself laying down on the couch on Tony's floor.  
Tony had already told the other Avengers to not come up to his floor today. He was currently trying to make chicken soup porridge that Pepper always did when he got sick. He was about to scoop them into a bowl when the elevator slid open and revealed Captain America,Black Widow and Hawkeye.

Tony cursed under his breath because he had muted FRIDAY and tried to make the room as quiet as possible for his kid, which meant, he couldn't scream at the others to get the hell out of here. So he settled with giving them a heated glare and put his finger on his lips, telling them to be quiet.

Steve and the others had been waiting for Tony in the meeting room for 30 minutes and thought that he might've forgotten about them.So Steve, Natasha and Clint decided to go to his floor while Sam, Wanda and Bucky stayed behind. When they got there, they met with Tony disapproval glare. His brows were bumped together in a scowl and frustration crinkled in his eyes. Natasha was about to say something when he gestured them to be quiet earning a confused look from the others.

Tony just rolled his eyes and walked towards the couch, followed closely   
by the trio. They didn't notice the boy until Tony carefully pulled the boys head and slid his lap under the still sleeping boy's head. 

Clint's eyes lit up as soon as they landed on the boy and his face practically beamed up when he turned to others. They'd been talking about Tony's son since he made that birthday cake last week and Clint wouldn't shut up about he and Scott weren't the only dads on the team. It was a shame that Scott couldn't make it here today.

They didn't know whether to stay or go back to their floor, but when Clint dragged Natasha to sit shamelessly on the other couch, they just decided to stay much to Tony irritation. "Petey? Wake up you need to eat something before you take the med.", he ran his fingers on the Peter's head and smile fondly when the said boy blinked his eyes to consciousness. 

"I don' wanna", his words were slurred and he buried his face into Tony's stomach and curled into a ball. "Peter, please? It tastes good and you don't have to finish them, I promise. Just take a bite and if you want more I'll give you more, hmm?".

The trio just watched with widen eyes because they never saw Tony spoke so soft before. Not even to Pepper and he looked so parental with the way his face scrunched in worrisome. They turned their gaze to the boy as he kept on refusing to eat the food, which made Tony more worried.

"Peter, please? For me?", he put the spoon at the corner of Peter's lips. Peter just looked at him for a moment before slowly take a bite. Tony waited until Peter opened his mouth again asking for more.  
The other just watched and couldn't help but impressed with his parental skill. They'd never thought he was capable to take care of literally any living thing. 

Halfway feeding the boy, he looked up and he seemed like he just remembered their presence in his living room. He just sighed and narrowed his eyes at them. "What are you guys doing here again?".

The others just averted their eye contacts and looked at Steve who were fidgeting under the attention. "Erm, we were supposed to have a meeting and you weren't there and we thought you might've forgotten about it".

Well, he did forget about the it. No amount of important meetings were more important than Peter anyway. "Fine. Just give me five more minutes.", he put the now empty bowl on the coffee table and snatched the bottle med into his hands and gave it to Peter who still hadn't noticed about the unwanted guests. Tony just chuckled fondly when the kid scrunched his face when he swallowed the med.

"Come on, Underoos. Let me take you to your room before I go to the meeting.", he tried to lift the boy up but he just buried his face into Tony's stomach and tightened his hands on his front shirt.   
"Nooo... I wan' t' stay with ye", Peter whined.

The others felt bad for making him to go to the meeting. Steve thought that maybe they could postpone the meeting to tomorrow.

"Tony? It's okay. We can just do the meeting tomorrow. You can just stay with your son."

Tony, who didn't notice that Stebe just called Peter his son and didn't know why Clint was squealing, just sighed and gave a grateful look. "Thank you, Cap.", he said before adjusting their position so that he could lie down next to Peter. He closed his eyes for five seconds before opened them again and looked at the trio, eyebrow raised.

"Well, aren't you gonna go or something?"

They just blushed when they realised they were staring but before they could move to the elevator, Clint took the remote and switched on the tv but made sure to slow down the volume. "Might as well stay."

Steve and Natasha looked at each other and joined the birdbrain on the couch. They knew Tony won't shout at them to get lost if he didn't want to wake the sleeping boy up. Tony just silently groaned but just closed his eyes and hugged the boy closer.

Meanwhile in the meeting room....

"WHERE THE CRAP ARE THEY?"

"WHAT TAKES THEM SO LONG?"

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING BACK TO BED!"


	9. Birthday Cake pt.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this horrible chapter.

Peter came out of the car and thanked Happy for picking him up from school before heading to the elevator. He had his earphones playing his favourite song and was typing some of texts to Ned as he waited for the elevator to reach Tony's floor.

He walked out of the elevator when it slid open and quickly came to a halt as all the Avengers were looking at him from the table, eating their lunch. His eyes widen as he realised he was on the wrong floor and immediately snatched his earphones out of his ears. Before he had the chance to explain himself, the Widow had opened her mouth first.

"Hey little Stark! How are you today?", she said with a little too over friendly tone and a wide smile. Natasha thought that if this boy was really Tony's son, then she must make a good impression and be the coolest aunt in the world, at least better than the others in the team, who were looking at her as if she had grown an extra head. Clint was so shocked that he actually chocked his food and fell down his chair.

"Err, I'm fine Miss Romanoff, but is Mr.Barton okay?", the boy responded, not even realised that she just called him little Stark. "Oh, please Peter, don't mind him. He's just old", she said without even looking at the man on the floor before standing up and pulled the boy away with her. "How about I show you how to use my widow bite?", she asked.

"Really?! Oh my god, of course Miss Romanoff! I would love too!", Peter was practically vibrating from the excitement and let the Widow led him to the training room, completely forgotten about Tony. The other just stunned even after they disappeared behind the elevator before looking at each other with one thought in mind.

_ I'M GOING TO BE HIS FAVOURITE PERSON AND NO ONE IS GOING TO STOP ME!!_

—————————————————

Few weeks after that was really tense. The Avengers had been fighting over Peter like their lives depended on it. Tony noticed something was wrong with all of them from the way they glared and snapped at each other during the Avengers meeting but he still couldn't manage to figure out why and just shrugged it off.

But he really didn't know what to think when he walked out of the elevator to the Avengers' floor and found them in the living room with tight faces. Natasha was sitting on the couch sharpening her knife and glaring murderously at the others while Wanda and Clint sat on the other couch glaring at Sam. The situation was gravely tense. Hell! Even Steve and Bucky was leaning against the wall far at the corner and shooting nasty look at each other.

They didn't even notice that Tony had entered the room and truth to be told, he was terrified about what was happening right at the moment. Before he could ask them what was wrong, Steve sighed.

"Listen. Whatever you guys are planning, it's not gonna work because clearly I'm the best out of all of us", his face was calm however his tone was anything but calm and nice.

"Oh please. I spent time with him more that you had in the past few weeks. Obviously he likes me better than you", Bucky sneered back with a cocky eyebrow.

Tony just stood there with a baffled expression because he was completely lost to what was happening and who was this he they were talking about.

Natasha just chuckled darkly and stopped sharpening her knife making all heads turned to her. "You two? You two are nothing but useless old men to him. Open your eyes, he hated you both. He enjoyed my company more than anyone else's. I am his favourite person.", Tony gulped as her cold voice made shiver ran down his spine.

"You guys are delusional. Obviously I am Peter's favourite person because I'm the only person who actually have good humour that can make him laugh and I'm the only person who actually understand his vine references. All of you are old and lame. Peter even introduced his friends to me. Did he do that to you? Yeah I guess not.", Wanda said, eyes red which made everyone in the room stood up, weapons in hands.

And that was how Civil War 2.0 happened in the living room of Avengers floor. Tony quickly ran to the elevator as he barely dodged the couches flying over his head before the situation got any worse. When the elevator slid open, he walked into his floor and collapsed down on his couch, still trying to calm his heart.

"Tony?", he turned his head to the kitchen and saw Peter sitting on the counter with an apple juice. "Is everything alright?", he frowned as he made his way to sit next to his mentor. Before Tony could respond, the elevator were blasted open and revealed the Avengers who looked like they just came back from a mission at HYDRA headquarters.

"Peter! Tell us who is your favourite person in the Team besides Iron man!", Natasha demanded with her busted lips and the others just looked at him impatiently. Peter who was still processing about what was happening answered back.

"Oh, it's Uncle Rhodey"

—————————————————

Author's Note

Thank you for reading this horrible chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this horrible chapter


	10. Love You

The Avengers were in a mission to infiltrate one of HYDRA's bases but the mission had gone wrong. While most of them escaped, Tony, Steve, and Natasha did not. Peter is not biologically related to Tony in this chapter and is still spiderman.

Set after homecoming. Steve and Tony had stopped fighting and apologized to each other.

\------------------------------------------------------

Steve woke up groaning and blinked his eyes multiple times as he felt pain at the back of his head. He pushed his body in a sitting position on the cold floor and looked around to see that he was in some kind of a medium-sized cell. The last thing he remembered was the feeling of overwhelming when he and the other Avengers were outnumbered by their opponents when they tried to infiltrate one of the HYDRA bases. They must have had knocked him out good because it took him quite a few moments to realize that his hands were chained to the walls. He took a deep breath before giving it a hard tug but was surprised when the long chains gave him a quite high voltage of electricity which made him groaned and fell on his knees.

"Well, what a disappointment", he whipped his head to his left when he heard a familiar voice. His eyes met with Natasha's who was sitting against the wall and also chained to the wall. There was a long cut on her cheek and her lips were busted but that really didn't stop her from raising a cocky eyebrow at him. "The more force you use to pull the chains, the higher you'll get electrocuted.", she explained.

"How long have you been awake and where are the others?", he asked.

"I've been awake for an hour now. Tony is still unconscious to your right and I don't think the others are here. I mean, I'm pretty sure that they managed to escape the base.", Steve looked to his right and there was Tony lying on the floor uncomfortably without his suit. His arc reactor glowed in the dark cell.

"And in case you haven't notice, there is an unconscious boy right in front of you", she said pointing at the small figure who looked really young. The boy was in a red hoodie and his pants were ripped, probably from a struggle. Steve's mind started to wonder why was there a boy in a cell made by HYDRA, with three Avengers. Was he one of HYDRA's experiment? How long had he been there? Was he dangerous? He was about to ask the Widow if she knew anything but was cut when Tony groaned.

"Urgh...why do I feel pain in my whole body?", he groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He looked baffled at first as he scrunched his eyebrows and tightened his jaw. Nat and Steve watched him as he suddenly froze, eyes fixed on the boy's small figure. The confusion on his face quickly turned into panic and fear.

"No...NO!", he struggled to get on his feet and which made Steve stood up as well. "Tony, I need you to calm down. I know you're scared but we'll get you out of here", he said but the length of the chains stopped him from moving closer to the man.

"I don't think he's scared for himself Rogers", Nat said while eying suspiciously at Tony and the boy. They watched as he ran towards the boy but only to be electrocuted and tugged back by the force. "No...", he groaned quickly and got back to his quick, pulling the chains as hard as he could.

"Tony what are doing?", Steve asked with concern as he didn't stop pulling even though the voltage had increased. "Tony stop!", Nat said half shout. They watched in confusion as the man kept on falling and standing back up a few more times before he collapsed on the floor.

"I think he knew the boy", Natasha said to Steve. Before he could respond the boy stirred which made all of them hold their breath. It was like watching Tony woke up a few minutes ago all over again but they can see the real fear and terror in the boy's eyes. "Peter...", Tony breathed out his name and the other two Avengers just looked at them back and forth, didn't know quite what to do. As soon as his eyes met with Tony's, he calmed down but not completely.

"Dad?", Steve and Natasha whipped their heads and looked at each other with wide eyes as if silently asking 'You heard that too? I'm not going crazy, right?'

Peter tried to stand up but was stopped by Tony when he said, "Peter, no! Just... just sit down on the floor. The chains can electrocute you. Don't worry we'll get you out of here.", he gave the boy a reassuring nod and smile and the boy nodded back and they could see trust in his eyes.

They all flinched and stood up when the door banged open and entered a man in a dark suit. He looked like about mid-forty and they watched him as he smiled like a creeper. Peter slowly pressed his back at the wall behind him and made eye contact with Tony.

"Welcome to our humble cell. It's an honor to have you here.", the man said, opening his arms wide. "Let the boy go. He has nothing to do with this", Nat said with a cold voice which made Peter's spine shivered. The man chuckled as he walked towards him. "Don't touch him or I'll kill you!!", Tony shouted and earned a burst of laughter from the man.

"I don't think you are in any shape to make a threat. What are you gonna do? Insult me to death? Kill me with your sarcasm?", he continued to laugh at his own joke like a pig while the others clenched their jaw. Steve and Natasha knew nothing about the boy, but if what they heard was true and Peter was really Tony's kid, then hell if they wouldn't do anything to protect the boy.

"Hmm.....alright, enough chat. I can let you scums out, but you need to pay for attacking our base and the price is your kid ", he pulled out the gun and pointed it at Peter's face. "No!! Stop... please.", Tony shouted as he tried not to collapse because his heart was about to explode with fear and worry.

"Dropped the gun and we can talk about it", Steve said in between his teeth. The man just rolled his eyes, annoyed. "What part of you are not in any position to negotiate do you not understand?", he said and suddenly he pulled the trigger and the bullet was barely dodged by the boy.

"NO!!", they all shouted and pulled the chains but was electrocuted. Peter watched with wide eyes as he looked at the bullet on the floor. They now knew that this man, whoever he was, was not playing when he said one of them must die. He just raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. "You're fast. Didn't expect you to dodge. Well, worry not I still have a few bullets left."

"Wait!", Tony said when the man pointed the gun once again at Peter's head. "Wait! Kill me instead. Please don't hurt the boy. Kill me instead.", the other's looked at him, clearly not expecting him to do such a thing.

"Hmm... Well, that will do", the man said pointing the gun at him.

And now, the role had reversed. Peter was shouting at the top of his lungs and desperately thrashing with the chains no matter how high the voltage was. Steve and Natasha did the same but soon they all collapsed on the floor.

"Hey, look at me.", Tony said, eyes desperately searching for Peter's eyes. "Dad... no please no", his voice was raw from all the shouting, his lower lip trembled as tears were rushing out of his eyes. Steve and Natasha were trying their best not to cry for Peter's sake.

"Hey, It's alright. I'm proud of you and I love you, okay. Make sure you know that. I love you.", he tried his best to smile. Peter was sobbing but still trying to say something.

"I love you t-,"

BANGG

———————————————————

Author's note.

I apologize for the late update.

Thank you for reading my story even though I know how bad it is. I also know that there are loads of errors throughout the chapters and I want to apologize if my English annoys you.

Feel free to vote and leave a comment if you like this chapter.

This chapter has a part 2 and I'll write it when I'm not busy.

Your Author,

FaneLothaire.


	11. No Other Way (Love You pt.2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually updated this chapter last Friday but then I realized today that it wasn't posted. I'm sorry for that.

_**"Hey, look at me.", Tony said, eyes desperately searching for Peter's eyes. "Dad... no please no", his voice was raw from all the shouting, his lower lip trembled as tears were rushing out of his eyes. Steve and Natasha were trying their best not to cry for Peter's sake.**_  
_** "Hey, It's alright. I'm proud of you and I love you, okay. Make sure you know that. I love you.", he tried his best to smile. Peter was sobbing but still trying to say something.**_  
_** "I love you t-,"**_  
_**BANGG**_  
———————————————————  
Peter closed his eyes as he flinched and covered his whimpers with his hand. Tony... his father-figure was now dead. He continued to sob until he heard Steve called his name and he slowly opened his eyes only to meet with Tony's wide and terrified eyes. The bullet had passed inches away from his head and collided with the wall. Everyone was stunned and confused but relieved that Tony was still alive.  
The man tilted his head to the side as he looked at Tony and Peter. Nobody spoke for a solid minute.   
"Interesting...aren't Stark men usually don't do emotions? You really love him, huh? Hmm... interesting. Things are getting more exciting than I expected.", suddenly out of sudden he drew out another gun, a tranquilizer and shot at all of them and everything went dark.  
———————————————————  
Tony woke up only to find himself in some sort of tank. His hands were chains to the floor so he only could crouch. He blinked his confusion away as he remembered where he was. His heart fastened until he saw Peter in a similar tank across of him.   
He watched as the boy stirred and quickly sat up, eyes wide looking around frantically until his eyes met with Tony's.  
They both were about to say something when the man from before walked into the room with the same creepy smile he wore when they first met.   
Usually, Tony would throw the rudest remarks he had ever known but he knew that if he did that, Peter would highly likely get hurt, so he just bit his tongue. He just realized that Natasha and Steve were nowhere to be seen in that room. "Where are my friends?", he carefully chose his words.  


"Oh don't worry. They're still in the cell. I only need you two for now.", he said. Tony could see the dangerous glints in his eyes and he looked back at Peter, silently reassured him that he would get them all out from here. "What do you want from us?", Peter shakily asked for the first time since the man came into the room.  
"I want to play a game. Those tanks are going to be filled with water and if you look up, there are three buttons. The red button will stop the water for the other tank but will make your own tank fill with water faster. The blue button will stop the water in your tank and make the other tank fill with water faster. The green button can only be pressed only by the person who presses the red button first. It has the same function as the blue button. But to use the buttons, of course, you need to get yourself out of the cuffs", the man explained and Tony knew what the boy was thinking when he saw the determination on his face. 

"Now let the game begin! Who will survive? The great Iron Man? Or his precious little son?", without waiting any second, the man pressed a button from a device in his hand before leaving the room and water started to pour slowly into the tanks. Tony and Peter looked at each other for a split second before quickly trying to get rid of the cuffs.   
The next few minutes were full of groaning and struggling as the water was now at their chest level. Peter was the first one to break the chains because of his enhanced strength. "Peter! No!", Tony shouted at the same time as he pushed the red button and immediately the water in Tony's tank stopped rising but the same thing couldn't be said to Peter's. 

"Break the tank! Break the tank!", he screamed as he kept on tugging the chains aggressively under the water, ignoring the pain when he managed to get cuts on both of his wrists with the cuffs. Peter punched the glass with all his might but it wouldn't even crack and he was getting from all the struggling.   
Peter was panting hard when the water had reached his chin and he had to lift hid head up to breath. "No! Peter! Push the green button! Push the green button!", Tony said when he saw how close the boy was from drowning. His eyes were burning and soon tears started to make its way down his face as he continued to desperately struggle against the cuffs. Peter laid his palms on glass tanks and looked straight into Tony's eyes.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Dad. There's no other way. I love you, Dad. I really do.", he stuttered and that was the last thing Tony heard before he was completely drowned in the tank. He watched as the boy clawed at his chest and throat as his lungs were burning without the oxygen. He watched as the boy's movements became slow until he stopped.  
Tony screamed. He shouted and wailed loudly in the tank. He didn't hear the explosion outside. Not until the door to that room blasted open and revealed the War Machine and Captain America.

Steve didn't wait any second and started to slam his shield on the tank. Rhodey on the other hand quickly made his way to Tony. "Cover your face!", he warned before he blasted the tank and broke the chains. It took Steve four strikes of his shield before he managed to break the tank and dragged the unconscious boy out.   
"He's not breathing but still has a low pulse", he said when Tony kneed at his side. "What are you waiting for? Give him CPR, Steve!"  
"Wait! No, let me do it. Steve is too tired to control his strength. He'll make it worse", Rhodey said as he pushed Cap sideway and began the CPR. Tony was trying so hard not to cry but it was hard when the kid who he had considered as his own was literally dying right in front of him and for what? For saving his life.

He saw Nat, Clint, Sam, Bucky, and Wanda came running g from the corner of his eyes but stopped once they passed the door. "Is that him? Tony's kid?", the archer asked which the Widow nodded as she tried to control her own tears at bay. Wanda was staring wide eyes as tears slid down her face.  
After what felt like years, Peter gasped, throwing up all the water inside his lungs. All of them let out their breath and Tony quickly pulled him into his embrace. "Is everything alright now?", he asked, his voice was low as he pushed his face into Tony's chest for comfort.  
"Yes, everything's fine", he said as he kissed Peter's forehead, his kid, and tightened his arm around the boy's small figure.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's note.  
This chapter was based on an irondad fanfic that I'd read once but I couldn't remember who the writer was. Anyway, I'm sorry for all the errors because I didn't really check before I published it.  
But if you like this chapter, please feel free to leave a kudo and comment.  
Your Author,  
FaneLothaire


End file.
